nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Family
The Royal Family are characters in ''Find Mii'' and ''Find Mii 2''. They are all played by the chosen Mii and the only characters in the series to not be enemies (excluding Wandering Heroes). At first, only the Monarch is mentioned, but the rest of the royal family is revealed in Find Mii 2. Where they are kidnapped by yellow slimes as part of an unknown part of a plan crafted by The Dark Lord. The Royal family can also be seen in the new title screen (after the player completes Find Mii 2) greeting the legendary heros (as well as each other), and then steping behind the Monarch. The Prince The Prince is the youngest member of the Royal family, in the intro, he was heading out to help peasants plow the fields before being captured. The Prince is also the first member of the family that has to be rescued. His appearance can vary because the chosen Mii can look different than others, one thing that isn't different no mater what is his hair and his crown, in which The Prince's hair is yellow in color, wearing a small crown with a blue jewel in the middle. In the normal quest, he is guarded by an Armored Ghost, but in the secret quest, The Prince is guarded by a Granite Golem. The player can also obtain his crown (and his hair) as a hat after the first playthrough of the normal quest. The Princess The Princess is the second oldest member of the Royal family, in the intro, she was heading out to help teachers tutor the town's children before being captured. she is also the second member to be rescued. Like The Prince her appearance can vary because most chosen Miis look different than one another, but once again like her brother her hair and crown do not change, her hair is yellow like the Prince, but is much longer and has a different crown, which is a silver tiara. In the normal quest, she is guarded by the Iron Golem, but in the secret quest, The Princess is guarded by the Diamond Golem. Her crown (and hair), like the Prince's, can be obtained as a hat after the first playthrough of the secret quest. The King/Queen The Monarch is the oldest member of the royal family, and the only member to be kidnapped twice (once in Find Mii 1 and another in Find Mii 2) in the intro for Find Mii 1, he/she had just got done from "another day of being in charge" and decided to take a nap, when he/she awoke, he/she was inside a cage carried by Ghosts and was taken to Mirage Tower. The Monarch's gender and appearance can vary because there is a 50-50 chance of the chosen Mii being a boy or a girl, and like his/her children the chosen Mii usually looks different than others, The Monarch's crown never changes though, the appearance of his/her crown is a golden headband with jewels on it, with a giant, red colored sphere above it, and four golden bars wrapping around it, with a diamond in the middle of where they connect. In Find Mii 1, The Monarch is guarded by the Armored Fiend, but in Find Mii 2, he/she is guarded by the Armored Archfiend. The Monarch's crown can also be obtained as a hat after the first playthrough of Find Mii 1. Category:Find Mii Category:Royal characters